Strawberry Licorice
by Zelia Theb
Summary: Yusuke can't control his feelings any longer. It doesn't help that Kurama seems to have a taste for licorice. [OneShot][YusukeKurama][CandySeriesI]


****

**Disclaimer**: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ and all characters do not belong to me.

****

**Warnings**: This fic will contain male/male relationships, coarse language, sexual situations, and possibly various other disturbing things. For these reasons, it has been **Rated R**. I do not endorse the use of drugs, tobacco, or alcohol. Do not use instances in this fic as a reason to do so. If you don't approve of the Yusuke-Kurama pairing, or don't like homosexual relationships in general, then don't read this story.

Anonymous flames and e-mails which prove that the warnings were ignored will be deleted.

That having been said, enjoy!

** **

----::::::::----

Okay, so I'm not exactly perfect, but does everyone around here have to remind me?

Whatever.

"I'm outta here!" I scream, stomping off ahead of everyone. Everyone being Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan. We are walking through a random street in town, heading back from my latest case, one of which I would prefer _not_ to discuss.

"Come on, Yusuke," Botan protests, "We're sorry!" Yeah, sorry. I believe _that_.

"Yeah, but ya gotta admit, Urameshi," Kuwabara calls from behind me, "It's pretty funny that the big-bad-demon guy ended up dying because you tripped and fell on 'im, not 'cause you're all tough and what-not." Yeah, and it's pretty funny that you're too big for that ugly pair of jeans you have on, Kuwabara.

"Yeah, well maybe I'll trip and fall on you!" I shout back at the red-haired oaf.

"Come now, you mustn't fight," Kurama butts in, trying to be the peacemaker as usual. His green eyes are looking at me, instead of Kuwabara, as if I was the one that started everything. I'd be pissed if I didn't like the way that his unnaturally long eyelashes surrounded them.

Ignore that, brain!

"Fine," I spit back, "I'm still outta here though. Catch ya later." I already know where I'm going; the arcade. It takes a mere three minutes to reach it.

I sit down at one of the newer martial arts games and start playing. Damn it….damn it! I died. No, not in the let's-save-some-kid-and-get-hit-by-a-car kinda died. My stupid little character got his ass kicked by the macho dragon. Stupid game. How the hell does a guy use martial arts on a dragon? I bet Hiei made this game. I play on for twenty more minutes.

"Gah!" I let out. Died again!

"Want me to play with you?" a soft voice speaks from behind me. I turn my head around and see Kurama standing there. He changed his clothes from earlier, and is now wearing blue jeans, a white v-necked sweater, and a blue denim jacket. His pants are flared a bit at the bottom; guess it must be the new style.

"How'd you know that I was here?" I ask, my eyes already turned back on the screen to start playing with him. We are on a team, and start beating up a massive horde of guys immediately.

"With Keiko studying abroad, someone has to take over the job of finding Yusuke during a tantrum," he answers. Yeah, and hopefully take over other jobs that she was supposed to have, too. Even though his red locks are falling at his sides, I know that his gaze is still fixated on the screen. In that split second of becoming a space cadet, my guy dies _again_. Damn…it.

"I'm gonna kill Hiei!" I grumble. Kurama shrugs, still tapping on the buttons of the console. I can't get back into the game until he clears this level, and he's almost done. Watching his slender fingers gently tap on the buttons is almost mesmerizing. Okay, it _is_ mesmerizing. They're just so feminine…and soft.

Curse this damn feeling.

"Oh, I died," he says suddenly, turning to smile at me like it was nothing. Come on Kurama, you're not even pissed about all that time and stuff you wasted just to die?

"Well, I hope you weren't planning on having a video game fest with Yusuke," I state, standing from the stool and stretching. Our legs accidentally touch, but he doesn't seem as phased by it as I am.

Must..fight…naughty thoughts. I just want to take him into the boy's room, shove him in a stall, and maul him. Too bad I want to kill myself over the fact that he's a demon, probably got something going on with shrimpy, and umm…how about that he's a guy and I am _not_ gay!

I mean, when the hell did I even start thinking this way? All right, he _is_ cute…shut up Kurama, I'm trying to think about you… He's pretty reliable, and strong. I guess it just developed over time. We always cared about each other back and forth, probably since I offered to share the 'expense' with that mirror he…stole.

"Uh, Yusuke?"

"Yeah Ku…Shuichi?"

"Where to now?" he questions. He wants to…hang out with me. What I need right now is to go home and lock myself in the shower for a few minutes…

"Uh," I run some fingers through my hair, "I was plannin' on going home."

"Oh, so soon?" Kurama asks, winking at me. He absolutely _cannot_ do this to me. Going from pissed to horny is a bad combination.

"Yeah, later," I wave back at him and walk out of the arcade. Half way down the block, the stupid kid…demon…whatever, catches up to me. I turn around and give him a glare, demanding to know why he insisted on following me. I thank the heavens in my head that I have a good pair of jeans on, to make certain things less noticeable. Speaking of jeans, they seem to have a bit of a purple stain near the cuffs of the ankles. Dumb demons.

"You seem as if you need company, Yusuke," Kurama explains. Oh, I need a lot more than that.

"Fine, just don't trip on any empty bottles when we get to my place," I warn him. We walk on for a few blocks, chatting about nothing in particular, mainly school. It's probably why the conversation was lacking.

Finally we get to my apartment. My sorry excuse for a Mom is nowhere to be found, making things a lot worse for my own situation. At least the place was presentable, most likely because we moved _again_ since she won all that money from some gambling she did…anyway. I tell Kurama that it's okay to get comfortable while I go into my room and get changed. Demon blood doesn't look right on the bottom of jeans anyway. I change into another pair of jeans and a white tee shirt that I neglect to tuck in, mostly because this particular pair of jeans isn't as…suppressing as the last pair.

I need a smoke.

I burst out of the room and search the drawers in the kitchen, looking for some cigarettes to steal from my Mom. For once there is no Keiko or old hag to tell me that it's not good for me.

"Yusuke?" Kurama asks as I light up a smoke I found from a full pack next to the utensils.

"What?" I say as I exhale. Ahh…the sweet corrosion of my lungs.

"You shouldn't smoke," he says with a piercing glare. Well, it's either I smoke, or I fuck your brains out. Which do you prefer?

I prefer both…but at least I'm realistic.

I shrug at him, and he sinks back down on the sofa. I notice that he removed his coat, and set it on a nearby chair. Even more noticeable is how tight his sweater is. It's really strange to see a sweater _that_ tight and form fitting.

After exhaling another gray cloud, I ask, "What do you wanna do? It's sorta boring here."

"Whatever you'd like to do," the fox-demon informs me, "I am certain that we could come up with something. You should give your home more credit." He crosses his legs and folds his hands on his lap. He should really know better than that. Leaving this decision up to me is bad.

"I want to take a shower," I say, plopping down on his right.

"I took one before I found you," he replies sarcastically, adding his classic Kurama smirk for flavor. If only he hadn't…maybe I could have tricked him into it.

Or maybe not.

"So that's a no?" I ask him seriously. Of course he isn't really catching on to this fact. He's chuckling, adorably might I add. I do a quick search of his body again, and notice that his hair isn't the least bit wet.

"I put my hair up, it takes too long to dry," he responds, having understood why I was looking at him like that (well, sort of). For a moment I picture him with his hair up, and it makes me tingle. He _might_ look like a girl, but the best part of the image is the fact that his neck is _exposed_ and ready for…

I finish my smoke and toss the butt in a nearby ashtray; one of five in this room alone. It hits me then; if Kurama doesn't like cigarettes, maybe I should brush the taste out of my mouth. _Not that anything will happen anyway,_ but I should be prepared, shouldn't I?

"Here," I toss him the remote to the TV, "Be right back." I scurry off to bathroom sink and brush my teeth, then return to find that he is watching music videos.

"I had no idea that you liked this pop crap," I remark as I sit back down, a bit closer than before. I hope he doesn't notice. It's just that…he always smells like perfume. It's almost as intoxicating as his voice.

"I don't like this mainstream stuff, but the videos are quite entertaining," he turns to me and smiles once more, "Don't you think so?"

"It's just a bunch of people getting up on each other," I observe, realizing how funny that actually is, then ask, "Want some chips or something?"

"Please," he responds.

"Damn Kurama," I comment as I search through the kitchen again, "Ya don't always have to be so polite, ya know?"

"Why not?"

I grab a bag of strawberry licorice (Since when does Mom buy cool stuff?), and return, "'Cause ya don't."

"Ah," he grins, his smile growing wider as he sees the unopened bag of sweets in my hand, "All of this coming from the expert on etiquette himself." He offers out a hand to open the bag, and does, leaving it open on his lap. He leans back into his seat and uncrosses his legs to keep the bag steady.

"Naturally," I retort in his smug tone of voice, imitating him. He briefly gives me an evil eye before putting a string of the licorice to his lips.

As he watches the videos, I watch him eat the candy. He slowly nibbles on each string, sucking on it as he's about to swallow. When the video on TV becomes too engrossing for him to even consume it, I catch him gently give the licorice, what I would call, a blow job. It's too hot to even watch him anymore.

"Those effects seem ahead of their time, don't you think so?" he asks, referring to whatever music video was just on.

"Um…yeah…" I stammer, having no idea what the hell he is talking about. I wasn't really watching it. I glance at the bag on his lap, too nervous to reach over and take a piece of candy for myself (no double entendre intended).

"Oh, I'm going to eat all of these!" he says, noticing my stare, "They really are quite a treat. Would you like one?" He is half way through another string.

"Uhh…sure. Can you give it to me?" Am I drooling yet? When the hell did I lose my balls and grow a rack?

"Take one, they are yours after all," he remarks, positioning his arms out of the way and leaving his lap wide open.

I timidly reach a hand over, trying my best not to touch him in any way. I'm successful, and manage to grab onto a piece of licorice. Damn…it.

I drop it, and it gets lost in between his legs, and probably in between the couch cushions too. Fate hates me.

"Oops!" he exclaims, a blush having crossed over his face. A small piece of licorice is still in between his lips, but the remark came out as clear as day. He sets the bag on the same chair his denim coat is on, then parts his legs a bit more to search for the piece. As he's staring down, he says, "Sorry Yusuke, I wasn't thinking when I put the bag over there. You'll have to get up and get another piece while I make certain that this lost piece won't ruin your furniture."

Damn, he is _so_ oblivious. I can't take it anymore! A raging hard-on like this does _not_ just go away by itself.

"Oh, I'll have candy, all right…" I tell him, catching glimpse of a morsel of red poking out from under his leg. I quickly snatch it with my right hand and toss it on the coffee table with a quick flick of my wrist, then return my hand to his thigh.

He shifts a bit out of shock as I begin to rub the tender area under the zipper of his jeans. I've turned almost completely to face him, ready to sit on his lap at any given moment. His eyes are wide, and he stutters, "Yu…Yusuke? Wh…What are you…" His voice jumps, as he's becoming aroused by my pressing hand; "…Doing?" He still hasn't let go of that last bit of candy.

"What does it feel like," I say as I move to capture that lingering piece of licorice from his mouth. I swallow it quickly, then take his lips and tongue hostage with my own. My other hand is entangled in his hair, cradling the back of his head. What's weird to me is that I figured he would have tried to resist, or at least strangled me with that rose whip of his (which strangely enough, I can't seem to find any flowers in his hair…). He's allowing me to do this to him, even though he isn't physically responding to it.

"Uhnn…" Kurama moans, "It feels like you want me…" I answer that by unbuttoning the top of his jeans and sliding my hand right underneath the tough denim, forcing the zipper to undo itself. His breathing becomes heavy and slow, and he arches his back so that his hair tumbles over the back of the couch. The expression on his face is memorable; it feels good to know that it's because of what _I'm_ doing to him.

"And what do you think of that?" I ask seductively. I'm ready to attack his mouth again, but I wait for an answer. I want to know if I'll have to work harder to get him to play back.

"I…think…that," he tries to say as I use a bit more pressure with my hand, "You made…a mistake." I ease up on my teasing. Did I go too far? Nah, the taste of his lips was worth it.

"Explain," I demand with a whisper. Though my eyes are locked on his, I can't really read what is going on in his mind. I _think_ that he wants me to continue, but part of him also looks thankful that I've stopped (at least for the moment anyway).

"You shouldn't have allowed me," his voice suddenly deepens a bit, and now I _know_ what he's thinking; "To follow you home and eat your licorice…" Now he's the one with his hands all over me. One is cupped around the back of my neck with its fingers gracing the edge of my ear; the other is up the back of my shirt.

I'm in his lap now, wondering why exactly I was cursing at fate earlier. I love where this is going. It's just the remedy that I (and a certain smaller version of me) need (and no, I'm not referring to that annoying blue penguin either).

After nipping on my bottom lip for a moment, he suddenly demands, "Off." I'm confused. Why would he want me to get off of him? Kurama sees the bewilderment in my eyes, and tugs up on my white tee a bit. I comply and pull off the shirt, then assist him with his sweater. We seem to be creating quite a pile on that chair.

We switch our position on the couch to accommodate the length of our legs, then press our bare chests together. He undoes my own jeans as I begin kissing the nape of his neck. Our hands are wildly groping at each other's backs, but gradually it turns into caressing massages. The entire session has become a lot more sensual, and now I know that perhaps both of us are harboring more feelings than just lust.

"Kurama," I murmur, gingerly stroking the side of his face and gazing into his emerald eyes. I brush a stray lock that falls into them, and he gives me a signal, allowing me to advance further. Yes, I'm not crude _all_ the time.

I kiss the side of his face, placing my hand in the small of his back, ready to remove the last remaining obstacle. He starts to lift his body up to make it easier to pull his jeans off, but slowly sinks back into the cushions of the sofa.

"Yusuke…" he moans again. I _love_ hearing his voice say my name like that. I could definitely get used to _this_. I grip his hair and start licking his left ear lobe, but he protests, "Yusuke…do you feel that?"

"Oh...naughty fox," I remark, "I feel _that_."

"No…" he groans, "Someone's coming…"

"Hmm..?" I ask in a daze. Before I actually understand what he's talking about, the door of my apartment flies wide open. And _WHY_ didn't I lock it?

"Yusuke!" a female voice only belonging to none other than the incredibly intrusive and overly giddy Botan yells, "We've got…."

"AHH!" a coarse voice yelps.

"Oh, please…" That one was Hiei.

"Oh my!" …Yukina? Now where's pacifier breath? Hell, why not bring in the ogre and fly Keiko in from overseas? Might as well give Grandma a heart attack while we're at it here.

"Don't you fucking people know how to knock?!" I shout at the door. Short stuff is looking incredibly pissed, Botan looks terrified, and Kuwabara is shuddering as he's shielding Yukina's sight. Oh come _on_, Kuwabara. Let her see what you plan on doing to her some day.

"Um, Yusuke," Kurama mutters, "You should probably get off of me now."

"Oh, right," I reply. I push myself off of him and we both zip up our pants.

"I _demand_ to know what the _hell_ is going on here," Hiei scowls, stepping to the front of the group, which of course, instead of fleeing for their _lives_, has decided to further invade my apartment and even closed the door behind them.

"How about what the _hell_ are you people doing here?" I retort as Kurama puts his sweater back on, "And why are you dressed like that?!" Everyone, even Hiei, is dressed like they're about to go to a karaoke bar and rock their hearts out.

"How about why you're _not_ dressed, Urameshi!" Kuwabara chimes in, pointing a rather accusing finger at me.

"_Boys!_" Botan intervenes, "Please! We have something very important on our hands here!"

"Don't bother, Botan," Hiei sneers, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his black jeans, "Those two seem to find each other more important than their duties. We should leave them be. We don't need their assistance anyway."

"Come on, Hiei…" Kurama softly pleads.

"Stuff it, flower boy," Hiei shoots back, "We don't need your drawn out explanations." Gee, I never thought that he would speak to Kurama like that.

"Hiei!" Botan exclaims, getting her panties all up in a bunch (What an interesting thought…do Grim Reapers wear panties?).

"I'm leaving. It's up to you whether or not you feel like following," the demon informed the group, pouting. He was stopped by Yukina, who pleaded with a single word for him to stay. The funny thing about _that_ is the fact that the apparition has no clue why Hiei is so whipped. He leans against the door and crosses his arms, burning a hole into the floor (not literally, though he probably could if he wanted). It's almost as if he's...jealous.

"It's like this," the blue-haired messenger begins to explain.

"Yukina's gotta find her long-lost brother and we gotta protect her!" Kuwabara shouts. He's removed himself from Yukina's line of sight.

"Long-lost brother, huh?" I state, glaring at Hiei. I'm tempted to get him back for that little insult he threw at _my_ Kurama.

"Yusuke…" Botan warns, "Stop it. Yukina heard a rumor that her brother lived in this city…so we are going to give her a tour of it for the week that she gets to stay here!"

I roll my eyes. It was starting to become pathetic that the poor girl had to keep wasting her time. Wasn't it obvious to Hiei that she really wanted to see her brother?

I look over at Kurama, who hands me my crumpled tee, then takes a piece of licorice out of the bag.

"Kurama," I mutter under my breath, "Unless you want me to use my spirit gun to blast everyone out of here, you should eat that _fast_."

"Ugh! Stop flirting!" Kuwabara yells, flailing his arms.

"Oh, Kazuma," Yukina jumps in, "Let them be. It's cute, don't you think so Botan?"

"Well you have a point there, Yukina," Botan says with a grin. She turns back to face us and commands, "Now hurry up and put that shirt on! We have to go out now!" Somehow, without having her hand sliced off at the wrist, she ruffles Hiei's hair and suggests, "Come on, smile now!"

"Hn."

With my shirt on, it was time to go. Even though I have no fricken clue as to _where_ we are going or _why_ Kurama and I had to go. The four leave my apartment with Kurama and I trailing a few steps behind. As they walk down the first flight of stairs, the red-haired boy at my side stops and interlocks his fingers with mine.

"This seems more appropriate," he states. We pick our pace back up, not seeming to care that we would probably get jumped on the street (not that we couldn't take 'em anyway). I have to admit; it was nice to hold hands with someone for once.

****

--:::The End:::--

A/N: My first _YYH_ fic. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
